


Fix Me

by Angiie Autopsy (skellington1994)



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, TW Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellington1994/pseuds/Angiie%20Autopsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marie saves Double D from a bad situation, will he realize how important she is to him? Edd/Marie<br/>Tw: Sexual Assault</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peach Creek has changed so much after five years, yet everything remained the same as before. A confusing and contradictory statement, but there was so much truth in this.

No one's moved away from the cul-de-sac, no new-comers have moved into the cul-de-sac. The parents are always away at work, or if they stay home, they hardly ever come out. The neighborhood is still teeming with kids—or more appropriately, teenagers. The forest, the junkyard, the trailer park: nothing has changed about any of them.

However, some of the most drastic changes have occurred in those unchanged areas.

Johnny ditched Plank suddenly one day, throwing him in one of the many piles of garbage in the junkyard. Plank is still viewable when one passes through, though his crayon-drawn face has been smeared by the elements and his wooden body is swollen with water damage. No one knew why he stopped talking to the piece of wood, but then again, no one really questioned it. It was just one of those things you couldn't really ask about.

Jimmy's voice changed, and it is deeper than the annoying girlish voice he had when he was younger. He finally had his braces removed when he turned thirteen. Sarah threw him a big party, the snack table filled with caramel treats, taffy, crunchy tortilla chips and everything else he had craved but couldn't eat with that god-awful metal in his mouth.

Then a month later Sarah found out that she would need braces. When her parents told her the news, everyone in the cul-de-sac heard her wails. Unfortunately, she'd need just as much headgear as Jimmy had had. She sat on the curb in front of her house crying from the embarrassment that the offending metal surrounding her head caused. Nazz and Jimmy comforted her while Kevin and Eddy teased. Ed, being the protective big brother, yelled furiously at them and actually intimidated the two boys. Thankfully at fifteen, she got them off and she and Jimmy walk around school smiling with their perfect teeth.

Kevin, the star quarterback, had finally worked up the nerve to ask Nazz to be his girlfriend when he was fifteen. There was a dance at the end of their freshman year in high school. He remembered the disastrous middle school dance and regretted not taking the chance to ask her. Now in high school he faced more competition from other boys over Nazz so he decided that it was now or never. He asked her to dance, then went for a walk with her in the cool night air. It was there that he asked her to go out with him. Now, at seventeen, they are still together. A perfectly matched football-player and cheerleader.

Rolf's English has improved greatly since he was a child, although he still uses phrases from his homeland that don't translate well and provoke odd looks from others when he uses them. In sophomore year, an exchange student moved to the other side of town to live with an American family. Rolf spotted her sitting alone at a table, and went over to her. It turned out that she was from a neighboring country of his homeland, and they immediately hit it off. Sadly, their teenage romance was short-lived as she had to leave after sophomore year. They still keep in touch and she comes over every summer to visit him.

While Sarah had to have her teeth corrected, Ed had to correct his vision. He began wearing glasses at sixteen, no doubt from sitting too close to the television during monster movie marathons and reading comic books in dim lighting. He had also developed better hygiene, much to everyone's relief. He began caring about his appearance once he got over his phobia of 'girl germs' and became attracted to them instead.

Eddy had a growth spurt, to his enjoyment. Now he's even taller and more muscular than Kevin. The scams just weren't working for Eddy, and he quickly tired of them. They caused way too much trouble and they hardly ever benefitted him. He worked in a popular clothing store located at the mall, which turned out to be a more promising way to make money than conning everyone.

Edd finally got rid of his black and white beanie and replaced it with a dark gray one. Ironically, there really wasn't any big secret about what was under his hat; it was just a normal mop of black hair. He grew it out long and it now reached the middle of his back. However it didn't make him look like a girl, because his features changed as well. His face lost its feminine softness and his jaw is now defined and square. Although his features aren't exactly chiseled, he isn't the little boy he used to be.

Lee Kanker surprised everyone when she showed up to school the first day of freshman year. Over the summer she had let her hair grow out and it now reached just past her shoulders. The bangs were clipped from her eyes, showing that she actually had a nice face; she just hadn't given anyone the opportunity to notice before. Her voice became more feminine and pleasant-sounding, so it didn't intimidate people like it used to.

May Kanker had also undergone a makeover that revealed just how nice she could look. With much begging of her mother, her buckteeth were fixed. Her speech became clearer as it was her teeth that caused her to have a lisp. Feeling confident now that her smile was in check, she wore makeup, styled her hair to add volume and bounce, and became the typical popular blonde girl. Not as popular as Nazz, but she's up there. The blonde also decided to try out for cheerleading, and is now on the squad with Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy.

Marie Kanker has possibly changed the least of all. Her blue hair is still kept at a short length, and her makeup consists of the same blue eye shadow, although heavy black eyeliner surrounds her eyes. Her lip is now pierced and she wears a gray hoodie at all times except, of course, when it gets hot. These small differences went pretty much unnoticed by her peers.

However, there is one major change that occurred to the Kanker sisters during the summer between eighth and ninth grade: they matured. Much to the Eds' relief, they had stopped being attacked by the Kankers. Once in a while Lee would subtly flirt with Eddy or May would smile at Ed in the hall, but that was it. They could now feel comfortable around one another since there was no threat of being smothered in kisses. In fact, Marie and Edd had become friends once they started volunteering in the school library together.

Edd had seen Marie in the library during the middle of freshman year reading a book that he loved. He was apprehensive at first to talk to her, due to the past incidents that had occurred between them, but summoned his courage after realizing that it seemed she had no romantic interest in him anymore. He sat across from her and asked her what she thought of the book so far. From there, he learned that she was an avid reader and they discussed literature nearly every time they saw each other. It was in sophomore year that the school made it mandatory to do at least ten hours of community service per school year, and when Edd applied to volunteer at the library, he asked Marie to sign up with him.

Now everyday at lunch the two juniors eat together quickly and make their way to the library to operate the checkout counter, reshelf books, and run any errands the librarian needs help with. If the day was slow, Edd and Marie would pick out some books and sit together on a couch reading until the bell rang. Through this, they had become friends, although they never visited or talked outside of school. They read together but could hardly be seen as close. The library is their only meeting place, and literature is the only thing they ever talk of to one another. Still, it's a big step from how they originally acted around each other, and both were grateful to have a healthy relationship now instead of Marie forcing herself on Edd.

xxxx

Edd looked around the lunch room holding onto his tray, wondering where Marie was. Usually by now she'd be sitting in a corner table, waiting for him to join her. Giving up, he sat at their regular table and ate alone. Ed and Eddy didn't have the same lunch period as he did, so he was forced to spend his lunch in silence. Checking his watch, he quickly threw his trash away and headed for the library.

"Double D!" Marie came running down the hallway out of breath.

He stopped and turned around, smiling at her. As she caught up with him, she slumped against the wall, panting. "Sorry, I had a doctor's appointment," she explained while catching her breath.

"It's quite alright, Marie," he assured her. "Shall we go now?"

She nodded and they walked together to the library where the librarian greeted them and immediately began giving them things to do. Looks like there won't be any time for reading today, Marie thought as she was directed to a cart packed full with books to be put away. A long line of students stood in front of the checkout counter that Edd was assigned to. Marie sighed and began her volunteer work. They'd better give us a freaking medal or something; this is too much work for just an hour of lunch.

Finally the rush died down, and there were twenty more minutes of lunch to spare. Edd came over to Marie. "Need some help?"

"Yes please," she replied wearily. The tiny numbers on the spine of the book were hard for her to read, and she hadn't brought her contacts or glasses with her. He smiled softly at her and began picking up books from the cart to find their respective places. Marie's heart ached whenever she looked at him; she loved him. She was afraid to push him away by insinuating any kind of romantic attraction for him, it would ruin their friendship. And that's something she just couldn't afford to lose.

Nazz suddenly opened the door into the library with Kevin in tow. She whispered something to him, and he threw himself on the couch that Marie and Edd usually sat together on. Marie narrowed her eyes at him when he put his dirty shoes up on the cushion, but didn't say anything.

Nazz didn't spend a long time looking; she knew right away which section to go to so she could find whichever book she was searching for. Edd looked up and saw that she was standing at the checkout counter waiting for someone to stamp her books. Quickly putting the book he was holding back onto the cart, he rushed up to the counter. "Hello, Nazz," he greeted and took her books from her to scan them.

"Hey, Double D," she replied cheerfully. "It's so good of you to help out the librarian, dude. It seems like she really needs all the help she can get," Nazz praised him, subtly commenting on the old age of the librarian.

Marie saw Kevin suddenly bolt up from his laying position upon hearing Nazz's voice. He looked over the couch to see her talking to Double D, whom she had a small crush on for his intelligence. Everyone knew about this crush and how it definitely was not serious. Except for Kevin. Overly protective of Nazz, he hated for any guy to talk to her. Every guy was a potential threat to their relationship in his eyes. He grunted and made his way over to the checkout counter. "Are you almost done, babe?" He asked Nazz, glaring at Edd.

"Yeah, Double D's just stamping my books for me," she smiled lovingly at her boyfriend, completely oblivious of his jealousy.

"That'd better be all he's doing," Kevin gave Edd another dangerous look, causing the latter to gulp. He quickly pushed the books toward Nazz and uttered a quiet "Here you go."

The cheerleader-football player duo exited the library, and Edd returned to Marie who pretended not to have seen anything, sparing him the embarrassment. They finally finished putting away the large amount of books that had been stacked on the cart and high-five each other. "Thanks so much," Marie said gratefully. "It's too bad we didn't have enough time to read today."

"Well, it's a Monday. Certainly it won't be as full tomorrow," Edd replied, hoping to be able to read with Marie soon. No matter how much he tried to tell himself that Marie probably had no feelings for him anymore, he couldn't help but like her. For a while, Nazz was the only girl he ever thought about, but then Marie came along and showed her true colors. She was smart, polite, and nice; nothing he would have ever expected from the girl that used to smother him in kisses. She just had some growing up to do back then, and now she was the girl of his dreams. He enjoyed her company greatly and saw her as a unique, intelligent individual whom he could really get to know better…

The bell snapped Edd out of his thoughts and he handed Marie her backpack. "Thanks again, I'll see you tomorrow!" Marie called and she walked the opposite direction of Edd where her class was located.

"Yeah…goodbye," Edd replied disappointedly, missing her already.


	2. Chapter 2

When Marie got home, her phone rang almost as soon as she stepped inside.

From the kitchen, her mom shouted "Get the phone, Marie!" as she was too busy making a dinner that looked entirely too greasy and unhealthy in Marie's opinion.

"Hello?"

"Um…Marie Kanker?"

She immediately recognized Edd's voice. "Hey Double D," she smiled to herself although she couldn't recall ever giving him her number…

"Oh, hello!" the uncertainty disappeared from his voice as Marie answered him. Realizing that she was probably wondering, he added "Excuse me, but I needed to talk to you so I got your phone number from Johnny."

Marie shuddered at the mention of the little weirdo. Unfortunately for her, he was her lab partner and they had exchanged numbers in order to discuss projects. Too bad Marie actually cared about her grades, otherwise she'd never have to deal with him.

Chasing the thought away, she focused back to Edd. "No problem. So what d'you need?"

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to give me a ride to school tomorrow. My car is being repaired and the school bus departs too late… I like to be at school early, you know."

Marie rolled her eyes and let out a slight laugh. Edd was always so adamant about being early. "Sure, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Well…I think 7:30 is sufficient."

7:30! Again she rolled her eyes. School didn't start until nine. They'd get there at about 7:45, and that was way more time that she would like to spend at school. Still, this was Edd…

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow," she replied, wondering how she'd be able to wake up early enough.

"Thank you so much Marie," Edd told her gratefully. "I'll make it up to you."

"Okay, bye," she knew Edd was a man of his word and would make it up to her, but she couldn't help but think that it had better be worth spending an extra hour at school.

X

Edd hung up the phone, wiping the sweat off of his palm onto his pants. He was nervous about calling Marie, but he had done it. Proud of himself, he sat in the chair of his computer desk, thinking.

The story about his car and wanting to be early was true, but he could have called Eddy, who also had a car. Truthfully, he just wanted to be with Marie. She was the first person he thought of when he had to ask for a ride to school, and he was a little surprised at that. Sure they spent every lunch together, but did he really know her that well? She probably woke up late and spent as much time at home as she could before heading off to school. This made him feel a little guilty for asking such an inconvenient favor, so he offered to make it up to her. The problem was he didn't know how.

Other than books, he wasn't sure what Marie liked. He thought of her interest in wrestling and mechanics, but he definitely wasn't going to take her to a wrestling match or a car show. No, this had to be more like a date.

He rested his chin in his hand and stared at his desk. A computer, a keyboard, a cup of pens, a newspaper, a notebook—a newspaper!

He flipped through the pages, seeing if he could there was some kind of an event that he could take Marie to. Unfortunately, there weren't any bands playing that she might have liked—Edd had looked through her iPod when she lent it to him once—which would have seemed like the perfect place to take her since she liked music so much. There weren't any art galleries open that week either…

Stopping at the movie page, he considered taking her to the theater. He didn't want to be cliché, but it was his last resort. Running his finger down the list of movies showing, he came to a halt.

Grinning, he remembered that a movie adaptation of one of his and Marie's favorite books was being made. I guess I didn't keep track of when it was premiering, he thought to himself. It was perfect. He could make up the favor without being totally bored out of his mind doing something only she enjoyed. Although movies were a typical date, Edd felt that this one would mean so much more. After all, books were the basis of their current friendship.

Suddenly Edd became worried. Would it be too awkward if this was like a date? Afterall, he was sure she had no romantic intentions for him. His excitement died down at this. I wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable, he thought. He laid his head down on his desk, trying to come up with something else that could replace his movie idea.

After a few more minutes of fruitless thinking, he decided to stick with the movie. Who's to say that a boy and a girl can't just go to the movies as friends? It doesn't necessarily have to be considered a date, he assured himself. Feeling excited once again, he looked up the show times at the theater. He didn't want to go on a school night, so he figured that Friday would be the best day. He and Marie could go right after school and possibly have dinner together without the worry of getting home early enough to do homework.

Satisfied with his plan, he began working on his homework for the night without having to think about a way he could return Marie's favor.

X

Marie groaned when her alarm woke her up at six the next morning. Pounding on the clock until she finally hit the snooze button, she slowly but surely got out of bed. Ugh…I shouldn't have stayed up so late, she told herself. Groggily she took a shower, clothed and prepared for school. Still half-awake, she looked at the time.

7:20. Her eyes sprang open and she felt more awake as she realized that she had to go pick up Edd. She grabbed her backpack from a pile of clothes she had plopped it down it upon the other day and carelessly threw it on the seat of her rusty truck.

She sped down to Edd's house and waited in front. Apparently he had been watching for her because as soon as she pulled up, he came out.

"Good morning, Marie," Edd smiled at her. Noticing that her backpack was blocking him from sitting, he began to move it but immediately stopped.

"Uh…Marie?"

She looked at him curiously and he pointed in the backpack's direction.

Stuck to one of the straps was a lacy black bra.

Marie's eyes widened and she hastily shoved it into the glove compartment. "Sorry," she muttered, blushing furiously.

Edd pretended that the incident hadn't occurred at all and climbed into the truck.

As Marie had estimated, they arrived at around 7:45. Edd handed her backpack to her, and she blushed again, reminded of the earlier situation.

"So, what do you usually do here so early?" she asked, trying to take her mind off of the offending garment.

"Hmm…I'm going to go over my homework in the library. Care to join me?"

She nodded. Oh Edd, she thought, you're such an overachiever.

Upon entering the library, they sat on their usual couch and Edd pulled the small table closer to spread his papers out on. Marie leaned back on the couch, trying to stay awake. Fearing she'd quickly fall asleep, she grabbed a book out of her backpack and began to read.

Edd was reminded of his plan when he saw her get out her book, and decided to bring it up.

"Marie, I want to thank you for bringing me to school, and so early too…"

"It's okay, Double D. No problem," she replied, though her brain was screaming for more sleep.

"No really, I should make it up to you. I was wondering if you'd like to attend a movie with me. The "Perks of Being a Wallflower" movie is playing now, and I know how much you like the book…"

Marie sat up, excited. "Yeah, let's go see that together!"

"I'm glad you like the idea," Edd smiled at her. "How about we go on Friday after school?"

"Of course, that's awesome! Good plan, Double D," she complimented him. There was an awkward moment in which Marie almost hugged him but decided against it. I don't want to accidentally freak him out, she thought as she retracted her body from leaning towards him.

Edd noticed this action and tried not to be disappointed. He would have actually liked to have been hugged by her…

Focusing back to their respective activities, they read and worked until the bell finally rang at nine o'clock. Marie helped Edd gather all his papers into his backpack.

"Thanks," he smiled at her. "I'll, uh, walk you to your class."

"That's ok, Double D," Marie replied, afraid that she was blushing.

"No, I insist," he offered his hand for her to take to get up from the couch, acting very gentleman-like.

An excited giggle slipped out from Marie. Oh god, I'm acting like a total spaz…she thought, mentally kicking herself for acting so girly.

She thanked Edd as they reached her class, and he hurried off to his. People looked at her a bit curiously as they saw her get dropped off by Edd, but their stares were quickly averted as she gave them a menacing glance.

X

Edd made it to his class on time, fortunately. Normally he would have been there much earlier, but for some reason, he just couldn't leave Marie. He enjoyed her company too much. I've never thought anyone was more important than my school work…but Marie— He shook away the thought as his name was called for attendance and realized he needed more focus. In English, they'd be working in pairs and as he listened for his name he discovered he was grouped with Nazz. He uneasily looked at her from across the room where she giggled and waved. His eyes flickered over to Kevin who sat only a few sits away from her, giving him a look that oozed of hate.

Edd sweated a little. He knew that Nazz had a small crush on him, but he felt nothing for her. Sure, he had liked her a few years back, but that was a long time ago. Kevin couldn't move on though…

As everyone began moving near their partners, Edd glanced over at Kevin again who gave him another death glare. As he made his way towards Nazz, she scooted a little too close than what was comfortable for Edd and her possessive boyfriend gritted his teeth. Edd tried to give him a look, silently telling him that he wasn't happy about the situation either, but Nazz touched Double D on the shoulder and Kevin looked like he just couldn't take it any longer. Edd stood up and moved his desk so that he was sitting across from her rather than right next to her, which seemed to appease Kevin, and he finally turned around and left them alone. Relieved, Edd started working with her on the assignment, but every so often Kevin would turn his watchful eye upon him, checking to see if he was doing something he wouldn't approve of.

Class was over and Edd was grateful to get away from the flirty cheerleader, lest he somehow provoke her boyfriend to become jealous. Never had he rushed so much to leave a class, and he almost didn't see Marie waiting outside the door for him.

"Hello," she laughed, seeing his frantic and surprised expression. "What's wrong with you? Are you that eager to get to lunch?"

"Uh, long story, Marie. Let's just go downstairs."

Marie shrugged his strange behavior off. Probably just another one of his Edd-ism's…

As they reached the cafeteria, Edd had visibly relaxed and was now happily chatting with his blue-haired friend. After they had gotten their food, they sat at their table and hurriedly ate, getting a small conversation in between bites.

Luckily it was a very slow day at the library. Only a few students browsed through the selection of books, but no one checked anything out. Marie and Edd had reshelved the majority of the books on Monday, so they were able to relax on the couch and just read.

While Marie was reading her book, she yawned several times. Man, I really shouldn't have stayed up so late when I knew I had to get up early, she scolded herself again. The words on the pages started to blur as she felt her eyelids getting heavier…

Suddenly Edd felt something hit his shoulder. He looked over to see Marie slumped against him, breathing slowly. He smiled to himself; it was his fault she didn't get enough sleep. He continued to read his book, not daring to move as he didn't want to wake her. Several times she nuzzled her face into his shoulder, making him blush brightly.

He checked his watch. Five minutes before the bell. He didn't want the loud ringing to startle Marie out of her sleep, so he gently shook her awake. Sleepily she moved her head.

"Double D?" She was still in a stupor.

"You fell asleep, Marie. Get ready, it's almost time for class."

Edd had to stifle laughter as she stared at him blankly before dropping her head back onto the couch.

"Come on, Marie, you really have to wake up now." He shook her again, a little bit harder this time.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming," she replied frowning.

Edd couldn't help but be amused at her grumpiness; her eyes were squinted all the way to her next class. The bell rang, making her a little more aware, but she still seemed dazed. I really hope she doesn't fall asleep in class, Edd thought to himself.

Getting an idea, he walked over to the water fountain and cupped his hand. When he had a little pool of the cold water in his palm, he walked over to Marie and threw it at her face.

"HEY!" she screamed at him, little water droplets sticking to her face.

Not bothering to hold back his laughter, he quickly walked away before she could catch up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was pretty uneventful still, but I was in the hospital this week and I didn't have the time to write until today!
> 
> I promised drama, and indeed there will be drama, it will definitely come up in the next chapter! I just hope it's dramatic enough for you...
> 
> I've noticed that I kinda pick on Nazz a bit. I really don't mean to do this, but it just happens! It's inevitable for me. XD
> 
> Thank you so much to EVERYONE for reading, reviewing, adding to story alerts and favorites! You don't know how happy it makes me to know that someone is enjoying what little ol' me is writing. Again, thanks! I love you guys! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the whole week, Marie couldn't stop thinking about Friday.

She told herself that it wasn't a date, just a friendly invitation, but she still had a glimmer of hope.

Double D must have liked her a little…right?

X

Edd was worried that Marie would think of this as a date.

Sure, he liked Marie, but she didn't know that…

Did she?

She might get freaked out upon discovering that he was beginning to have feelings for her, when she had already gotten over her feelings for him. He really didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Although Friday's plan was making him nervous, Edd had something even bigger to worry about.

Kevin.

Maybe Nazz was getting tired of Kevin, but it seemed that lately she just couldn't keep her hands off of the beanie-wearing boy. Of course, instead of Kevin questioning his girlfriend, he immediately became upset with Edd. In his eyes, it was Edd's fault. Kevin just couldn't see that Nazz was the one that had started everything.

In English, Nazz and Edd had been partnered up again. He had been determined to keep away from Nazz so that Kevin wouldn't get the wrong idea, but cruel fate had drawn him closer. No matter how much he ignored her, the cheerleader batted her eyes at him and giggled every time he said something. Kevin constantly glanced over at them, giving Edd the most threatening looks he could manage.

All Edd wanted to do was go back into the library with Marie.

X

On Thursday, Marie and Edd sat together reading on their couch, sitting closer than usual because they were sharing a book. It had barely come in, and both teenagers were eager to read it, so they decided to be fair and read it at the same time.

Edd was having a hard time focusing on the story though, as he could feel Marie's body millimeters away from his own. To avoid discomfort, each were holding a side of the book, with Edd's right arm resting across the top of the couch close to Marie's shoulders.

For a brief moment they listened to each other breathing, both pretending to be enveloped in the story. After about five minutes, the page still hadn't been turned and they looked at each other, blushing.

The quiet, awkward moment was interrupted by the library door opening, causing Edd and Marie to jump apart.

"I'll get this one," Edd told Marie so she wouldn't have to get up. "Don't read ahead without me," he added with a smile.

She smiled softly back at him and placed a bookmark on the page they had been on.

What…What just happened back there? Marie thought, running a hand through her blue hair. We shared some kind of a moment…

Marie heard familiar flirtatious giggling and immediately knew who stepped into the library just seconds ago. Nazz.

She turned around, and sure enough, her dim-witted boyfriend was there too. Marie noticed that Kevin was giving Edd a horrible look, like if he stared at him long enough he'd burst into flames.

Nazz's books weren't due for weeks, but she had just come to see Double D. Marie wasn't sure why she was doing this. Maybe she had seen Kevin looking at another girl and was trying to make him jealous? No, that wasn't it. Kevin wouldn't do that. He was too obsessed with Nazz.

Whatever reason it was, she didn't have a say in it. As much as she'd like to tell Nazz where she could stick her books, she couldn't.

Edd didn't belong to Marie. Nazz could flirt with him if she wanted.

Trying to ignore her jealousy, Marie watched Kevin as he pulled out a chair and sat down. She overheard Nazz asking Double D to help her find a book and they walked over to the far end of the library in search of it.

Marie slumped against the couch.

This sucked.

She really had no place to say anything no matter how much it bothered her. The only one who should be saying something was Kevin, and he was getting mad at the wrong person. His whore of a girlfriend was the one who was causing this mess and he couldn't even see it. And Double D wasn't the type of person to say anything to stand up for himself.

Suddenly there was a long series of loud thumps, causing both Marie and Kevin to jump. She rushed over to where the crash came from to find Double D and Nazz on the floor, covered with books.

They were embracing in their lying position, both wincing as the books hit them.

Ignoring this, Marie hurried to help Edd up, reluctantly offering her hand to Nazz as well.

"Thank you, Marie," Edd said gratefully, brushing off his clothes.

Apparently Kevin had seen Edd's and Nazz's embrace as well, because he was seething with anger. Edd noticed him and immediately began to defend himself.

"Kevin, it's not what you think, I was just trying to keep the books from hurting Nazz," he said, his eyes wide.

Kevin quickly stalked over to Nazz, yanked her up, and pushed her towards the door. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. Nazz is mine. Stay the hell away from my girlfriend," he said surprisingly quietly, making him seem all the more threatening. "You'll get what's coming to you."

Edd gulped; he truly was afraid of Kevin.

"Leave him alone! Your girlfriend is the one who's always coming onto him. He was just trying to protect her. It's not his fault she's such a whore!" Marie blurted.

Amazingly, Kevin's face grew redder with rage. "You bit—"

"Kevin," Nazz called his name quietly, looking guilty. "Let's just go."

She pulled on his arm and they exited the library, leaving Edd and Marie standing near the pile of books.

After a long silence, Marie broke it. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Edd replied, rubbing a particularly large bruise one of the books made.

Marie began picking up the books quietly, and Edd suddenly felt the need to explain.

"I…didn't know she would do that."

Marie looked up. "Do what?"

Edd shuffled his feet nervously and began to busy himself with the books. "She kissed me," he said so quietly, Marie thought she might've just imagined it.

"She…kissed you?"

"Yes. I was trying to help her find her book, and then all of a sudden she just pressed me up against one of the shelves and…kissed me. It surprised me, and I tipped over the shelf. When I saw it was about to fall over, I grabbed her so she wouldn't get hurt and we fell. I honestly didn't mean to hold her, but Kevin saw…"

"Kevin's an idiot. You know he's just a bunch of talk. You did the right thing, protecting Nazz, even if she did push herself on you. Don't worry about him," Marie assured Edd.

"Thank you, Marie," he gave a soft smile which she returned.

` "Well, we'd better pick up those books," Marie sighed, and they busied themselves with putting the fallen books back where they were.

X

Edd dreaded seeing Kevin in English on Friday. He had trouble sleeping the night before, and he couldn't even eat breakfast due to his nervousness. Much to his relief, they weren't working in pairs today, so he couldn't anger Kevin with Nazz's flirting.

Cautiously, he looked over towards Kevin. He still looked mad as hell, but he hadn't said anything to him and he wouldn't look Edd's way.

Perhaps Nazz told him something to straighten things out…he thought. After English, Edd felt a lot better knowing that Kevin wasn't acting upon his anger, and he could focus on what was really important: his plans with Marie.

Although he had been extremely worried about the situation with Kevin in the morning, he had still remembered the movie 'date'. He dressed a little different than usual, hoping it made him seem handsome to Marie. He brought his car to school today (it had come back from the shop on Wednesday) and was going to take Marie to the movies right after school let out.

He smiled brightly as he walked down the hall to the cafeteria. Maybe this was a date.

X

Ten minutes until the last bell. Marie couldn't stop fidgeting, and began tapping her foot impatiently. She wanted time to go faster, just ten minutes, so she could see Double D again.

She looked up at the clock again. Now there were nine minutes til the bell. She groaned loudly; time just wouldn't hurry. There was no one she could really talk to in this class, so she pulled out a paper and pencil and began to doodle on it. After filling up the whole page with strange little drawings, the bell finally rang. She messily shoved the paper and pencil into her backpack and bolted out the door. She may have been overly excited, but so what? This was important to her. Maybe it could be considered a date.

When she reached the spot where they agreed to meet, he wasn't there yet. The halls were extremely crowded with kids fighting their way past each other. The excitement of the weekend had taken over and everyone was eager to get out of the school. Marie knew that Double D liked to take his time, organizing everything in his backpack before going home. She dropped her backpack to the floor and sat down beside it. This would probably take a while.

It was thirty minutes after school ended, and almost everyone had gone home by now. Marie could see a few kids going into the library, but other than them, the school was a ghost town. He's probably talking to his teacher about something. What an overachiever…she thought. It wasn't unlike him to go up to a teacher and comment on the lesson, so that was probably what he was doing now.

After an hour, Marie started to get mad. He remembered their plans; he had talked about them at lunch and in the library. He shouldn't be discussing the lecture when he knew he had a commitment.

After this thought, Marie began to worry that she had been stood up. What if he really did like Nazz? What if this was some cruel joke? No, she assured herself, Double D is not like that, no matter what. Still a little doubtful, she walked over to the parking lot. His car was still there. An hour is long enough, she thought. She clutched the straps of her backpacks, looking down the halls for him. All of the lights in the classrooms had been turned off.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard voices nearby in one of the halls. She walked briskly down the hall, trying to locate the voices' sources. It was coming from the boy's restroom. She listened closely and heard a small yelp of pain, then "Please stop!"

Marie's heart beat fast. That was Double D's voice! She yanked the door open, earning a relieved look from Edd and a shocked look from Kevin.

Marie looked Double D over. He was lying on the floor, bruises all over his visible skin; no doubt more covering areas that were clothed. She really became scared when she saw his face. His lip was badly cut, his eye was bruised and swollen, and blood was gushing from his nose onto his shirt.

She whipped her gaze towards Kevin. Never in her life had Marie been angrier than now.

"Oh look Double Dork," Kevin taunted, using a name he hadn't used since he was thirteen. "Your little girlfriend is here to save you." He gave a sarcastic smile.

"Please Marie, get out of here," Edd said weakly, not wanting Marie to get hurt.

"Shut up," he walked over to Edd, pushed him to the floor, and kicked him in the ribs, causing yet another cry of pain.

While Kevin was looking down at Edd, Marie lunged at him. She swiftly and powerfully kicked him in the crotch and pushed him to the floor facedown while he was doubled over in pain. He was down, but she wanted to make sure he stayed down. With her foot, she flipped him over so he faced her, and she kicked him in the face several times. He groaned in pain as his mouth started bleeding. When she heard a sickening crunch caused by an especially hard kick to his nose, she figured that was enough torture for now. Marie walked over to Edd who looked stunned by what he had just witnessed.

"Can you walk?" She asked gently.

When he nodded, she helped him up by throwing his arm over her shoulder and leaned him against her for support. She picked up his backpack from the restroom floor and carried it in her hand. It was incredibly heavy, but Edd certainly couldn't carry it, so she'd just have to deal with the weight.

"Pinch your nose to stop the blood flow," she reminded him and he did as he was told.

She walked him over to his car and helped him get into the passenger seat. He handed her the keys and she drove him to his house.

X

She gently helped him exit the car and into his house.

"My parents aren't home," he informed her. "They're on another business trip."

Marie helped him upstairs where he sat on his bed. He patted the space next to him for her to sit down.

"Double D… do you want me to call the police on Kevin?" This thought came up while she was driving, and she thought it was the best thing to do.

Edd chuckled. "No no, that won't be necessary. You already took care of the Kevin problem."

"That son of a bitch still has it coming to him for what he did to you. No one should get away with doing something like that."

"Really Marie, I think you already gave him what he deserved. Besides, if you get the police mixed up in this, you'll get in just as much trouble as Kevin. Please don't do anything more. Okay?" Edd smiled at her.

"Okay," she replied, returning the smile. "But we really do need to fix you up," her tone became more concerned. "Seriously, Double D, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine; it's just bruises and cuts. I'm just sorry that we're going to miss the movie…" he replied.

"Don't worry about that, it's not your fault that idiot Kevin messed our plans up. We can always do it another time."

Edd smiled, causing a cut on his lip to split open wider. Suddenly aware of the pain he was in, he asked Marie "Would you mind going into the bathroom and getting the first aid kit?" He pointed towards the room adjacent to his.

She came back with a blue box and a wet washcloth. She sat back and observed his face.

"Oh good, your nose stopped bleeding," she commented, and began to wipe the blood off of his face with the washcloth. Edd blushed. The contact wasn't something he was used to, but it was pleasant.

He gingerly touched his eye and hissed in pain. Marie looked at the eye he had touched. It was nearly swollen shut.

"Do you have an icepack in your freezer?" she asked.

"Yes. Do you know where the kitchen is?"

She nodded. "Change your clothes, they're all bloody," she added and went downstairs to find an icepack for his eye.

She must really care for me, he thought as he was changing. She didn't have to rescue me, let alone come home with me to make sure I'm okay…could this really mean our friendship could lead to something more?

Marie knocked on the door.

"Come in," he replied, already having finished dressing.

She entered, holding an icepack and pressed it against Double D's eye.

"Lay down, you need to rest. I'll take care of your cuts."

Normally Edd wouldn't have trusted anyone but himself to tend to any kind of injury he had, but a trust for Marie had been instilled within him. He obeyed, laying down, holding the icepack over his swollen eye.

Gently, Marie began to clean his cuts with antiseptic wipes. He watched her, acting so carefully, afraid to hurt him in any way. She did care about him.

"Marie," he whispered, breaking a long silence.

She looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"Thank you," he told her quietly, yet so full of emotion.

"No problem, Double D," she smiled softly at him, and continued tending to his injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like I haven't updated in forever, so here it is!
> 
> School's starting for me on Monday, so updates might take a little longer, but I PROMISE to write whenever I can.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading this story! You guys really motivate me. :D
> 
> Tell me what you think of this chapter, please! This was a little harder for me to write, so I'd like to know what you thought of it.
> 
> Also, I guess this is kind of a dorky question, but would it bother anyone if I used bad words? It is kinda appropriate for what's gonna happen later on in the story...So let me know about that too!
> 
> Thanks again, I love you guys! :D


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school, whispers were spread all around that something had happened between Kevin and Edd. No one really knew for sure, as neither of the boys would tell, but everyone guessed there was a fight. Edd looked especially horrible, as he had bruises and bandages all over his body, but other than a slight pained wince now and then, he was his normal self.

Kevin looked angrier than usual, which was saying a lot. He had a black eye, his lips were cut, a tooth was chipped and his nose was all patched up from being broken. Everyone was in shock, even the teachers, no one messed with Kevin. Everyone knew better.

When Marie got to school, she stayed far away from everyone. Nobody would have expected it was her that had dared to act upon Kevin, and she wanted to keep it that way. No one had to know about yesterday. As she watched him hiss in pain every time he had to speak, she smirked and thanked whoever created steel-toed boots.

X

In the library, Edd and Marie had sat on their couch together, not actually reading for once. They sat in awkward silence as Edd tried to come up with something to say to the girl he owed so much to.

Marie looked up expectantly as he opened his mouth, but he shut it again and she sighed defeated.

"Double D, I don't want this to be so…weird between us," she finally admitted, giving up on taking a more subtle approach. "I helped you out, so what? No big deal, right?" she grimaced at him.

"Marie, it's an enormous deal! Things aren't weird, it's just…I am not quite sure how to thank you for what you did for me. You didn't have to come for me and rescue me. I just want you to know how grateful I am towards you."

"Double D," Marie smiled gently. "You don't have to thank me. We're friends; I'd help you out anytime."

He smiled back at her, although the small act hurt because of all the cuts on his face.

Marie couldn't help but be heartbroken about this; she was incredibly angry at Kevin. She knew why he was upset with Double D, but she couldn't believe that Kevin would think that he, the sweetest person on Earth, would try and steal his girlfriend. She sighed and looked at Double D once more. Even if he thought he owed her, she felt as if she owed him. He had been so kind to her when others hadn't, when people had called her white trash and even uglier names. He forgave her for all those years of attack-kisses. Yes, she owed him.

X

Marie and Edd stayed after school on the day before Thanksgiving break to reshelf all the books and make sure the library was neat for their return in a week. She was excited about the break for once. She had never spent her vacation days with anyone but her sisters and mother, and it really wasn't that eventful. To be honest, she thought it sucked.

But Double D had invited her over to his house for Thanksgiving dinner with his parents, that was, if they weren't on another one of their business trips as usual. They'd finally get to go to the theater too, since Kevin had ruined that for them last week.

"Uh, Marie?" Double D stared at her.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"You've been standing there for the longest time," he said with a slight laugh.

"Oh sorry, I guess I just got a little caught up in my thoughts."

She continued to put away books when she had the urge to urinate.

"Hey, I'll be right back."

Double D nodded at her and she briskly walked out. Unfortunately for her, the nearest bathroom was but a hallway away. Thank goodness the halls aren't crowded, she thought.

Finally, she reached the girls' restroom, flipped on the light switch, and rushed into the first stall and relieved herself.

However, she didn't see the dark figure hiding in the darkness of the boys' restroom…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone, I just wanted to apologize for how late these chapters have been, I've just been going through a lot but trust me, I would never leave you guys. And for everyone who I wasn't able to respond to your reviews, story alerts, and favorite stories/authors, thanks so much, guys! Thanks for everything! You all are my inspiration.
> 
> Ok! To be honest, there is a scene that some people might be uncomfortable with but I don't want to spoil it!
> 
> So...I changed it. I really thought about it and how many people kept complaining about it, so I made it a little less...graphic. I hope you all like it, and while it doesn't fix every problem there is with the story, I hope it will keep anyone settled who wasn't comfortable with it.

After drying her hands and throwing away the paper towel, she started to head back to the library. The lights suddenly went out and she jumped a bit at the pitch blackness.

"Ugh…shitty lighting," she muttered to herself and kept walking down the hallway.

That was, until she bumped into someone.

She gasped sharply. She wasn't sure who it was, but they suddenly grabbed her. She pushed away, but the person held her tighter and pushed her back towards the girls' restroom.

"What the fuck?" Marie screamed, genuinely afraid.

The person chuckled, alcohol on their breath. She was thrown onto the cold tile floor and was now able to see her attacker.

She couldn't remember his name, but she knew he was one of Kevin's stupid jock friends.

He pinned her down as she struggled to push him off. Kevin entered, laughing cruelly.

"Well, Kanker, where's your boyfriend? He gonna come rescue you like you did for him?"

"You're that much of a pussy, Kevin? You're still pissed about getting beaten up by a girl?"

"Shut up, bitch! I want you to meet my friend, Ricky."

Ricky kissed Marie sloppily, his breath reeking. She spit in his face, earning herself a hard slap. Tears stung her eyes, but she held them back.

Kevin laughed again. "Hopefully Ricky's little lesson will put you in your place."

Ricky began unbuttoning her pants. Wide-eyed, she managed to get one hand free and slapped his hands away. Kevin walked over and kicked her hard in the crotch. Marie choked out a sob.

"Let Ricky here teach you a little something," Kevin walked away.

Marie began screaming although her throat was burning. Ricky slapped her again.

"Keep quiet, bitch!"

Marie tried yelling again but Ricky had taken off a sock and stuffed it in her mouth. Seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled out a cable tie and fastened it around her wrists. Not knowing what to do, she let her tears flow.

X

It had been ten minutes already, and Double D was worried. Don't be so paranoid, he thought to himself. Still, he had a bad feeling in his gut and went to go check on her.

As he attempted going through the hallway, he was alarmed at the fact that the lights were off. He headed towards the light switch, but was stopped from behind.

"Well, well…Double Dork. What are you doing here?"

"Where's Marie?" He demanded from Kevin. Edd no longer feared for his personal safety, but for Marie's.

"I wouldn't worry about your girlfriend," Kevin smirked menacingly. "She's just getting what she had coming to her."

"Where the hell is Marie?" Edd screamed, becoming red in the face.

Kevin merely laughed, knowing that Double D of all people wouldn't be able to save her. No one could.

Edd was angrier that he had ever been. He now knew what it was like to have adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He knew what it was like to have a purpose to live.

Not college, not pleasing his parents, but fighting for someone he loved.

Marie. His one true love.

With this realization, he mustered his courage and his strength and punched Kevin in the nose as hard as he could.

Kevin's head snapped backwards, and blood gushed from his nostrils.

"What the f-"

Kevin was hit in the stomach before he could even finish his sentence. He spit up blood, and Double D took the opportunity to lock him in the janitor's closet.

He looked up, noticing that the light in the restroom was on.

Maybe he could make it in time to save her.

X

Marie's eyes were bloodshot, her nose runny.

She choked on the sock while crying. Everything hurt.

"Well...I was planning on getting right to the fun, but that wouldn't make things very interesting, now would it?" Ricky chuckled lecherously.

He pulled a blade from his back pocket and pressed it against her neck. Marie whimpered.

"Don't worry, sweetie," he whispered. "I'm not going to kill you. That'd make things too messy."

He put the blade against her thigh and dragged it down, leaving a thin line of blood along the way. The pain and fear overwhelmed her.

She couldn't help but want to relive her life…to avoid everything that would have led up to this. To have never lived in Peach Creek.

But then she wouldn't have met Edd.

He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she would do anything for him. Despite her horrible situation, she didn't regret meeting him. She loved him.

At that moment, the man himself ran in and screamed her name. Ricky looked up stupidly, giving Edd the chance to kick him in the face. Granted, he was much tougher than Kevin, but Edd was determined.

Kicking him away from Marie, Edd was as violent as he had ever been. He made sure Ricky wouldn't get up for a long time, and kicked him in the head causing him to pass out; unconscious.

He looked at Marie, not even caring if she was exposed. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed the police quickly.

He gazed at Marie so softly, so concerned. He lightly touched her face.

"I'm sorry, Marie, I'm so so sorry," he sobbed, and Marie cried along with him. "Did they...you know..."

Marie shook her head. "No, nothing happened. But it probably would have if you hadn't shown up." Edd held her closer to him.

"Double D…"she whispered hoarsely after a while, "I love you…"

"I love you too, Marie," he replied with a sniffle.

And with that, she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

When the ambulance finally arrived, Double D hopped in the back and held the unconscious Marie's hand the entire way to the hospital. As she was rushed into the E.R., the police questioned Edd.

"So you say there were only two?"

"Yes, the one in the janitor's closet and the one in the bathroom."

The policewoman jotted down notes.

Although Edd was glad that Kevin and Ricky would be punished, he was much more afraid about Marie's condition. That moment between her passing out and the police getting there, he saw the damage.

Her ankle had been twisted in a way that was just painful to look at.

Her thigh had a long cut on it.

And her face...

Marie's beautiful face had been maimed.

It brought tears to Double D's eyes just thinking about it.

She had a deep cut on her lip with bruises surrounding it. Her eyes were almost swollen shut from all the punches she had taken.

He openly began sobbing, and the policewoman walked away to give him some time to calm down.

How would Marie act when she woke up? How would she cope with this?

Just then, Lee, May, and Ms. Kanker ran in.

"Where is she?" Ms. Kanker demanded, tears streaming down her face. She looked much older than she was, the creases on her face looking much deeper. She approached Edd.

"Where is my daughter?" She whispered.

Edd pointed towards Marie's bed, and walked away. He was afraid of the scream; the loud sob that would come when she saw Marie's condition, just as it had happened to him. He never heard it, but he could imagine what it was like for a mother to see her daughter in that condition.

He walked back to where Marie was, and was met by a huge hug from Ms. Kanker.

"Thank you so much, thank you, thank you," she continued whispering over and over to Edd as she held him. He gradually wrapped his arms around her too, holding her as she sobbed.

"Hey," Lee approached him as the doctor called over their mother. "Thanks for saving our sister. I mean…I'm speechless. I really don't know what else to say."

May nodded appreciatively; she couldn't speak because of the lump in her throat.

The three of them stood there awkwardly, but at that moment, Edd understood that he was practically part of the Kanker family.

X

Two weeks later, Marie was back in school. Kevin and Ricky were in jail, awaiting their trial, where they would hopefully get sentenced to a very long time in prison.

Marie was still in pain, but was going through therapy to heal faster. However, Edd helped her a lot, taking her out to the movies, ice cream, book stores, and most of all, he just helped her by loving her unconditionally.

That particular day, when Marie had gone back to school, Edd approached her in the library. "I'm glad to see you back," he beamed.

"It's good to be back. I missed working in here with you," she smiled.

"So, I was thinking," Edd scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Would you like to come over to my house today? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought that maybe we could watch the movie after all, it's on DVD now. Unless you wanted to-"

Marie pressed a finger to his lips. "You talk too much." Edd blushed. "I'd love to go to your house. I'll meet you here after school."

Edd smiled, revealing the gap in his teeth that Marie loved so much.

X

Edd opened the passenger door for her and she got into his car. She pressed herself against the seat and breathed out slowly and shakily. Believe it or not, the Almighty Marie Kanker was nervous. Edd got into the car and looked over her. Upon seeing the odd expression on her face, he panicked. "Are you okay? Are you hurting? Is it the scar?"

Marie giggled. "I'm not freaking Harry Potter, Double D. I'm just... nervous, is all."

"Oh." Edd sighed in relief. Marie was nervous? If she was nervous, that must have made him an absolute mess. The ride was awkwardly silent as they made the journey to Edd's house.

Why is this any different? Marie wondered. We've been out together tons of times since...then. Is this actually a date?

Edd fumbled with his keys as he opened the front door. Marie had been to his house before, but something about this just felt...different.

"Hey, I'll go make some popcorn if you'll get the sodas," Marie broke the silence.

"Oh, yes of course." Edd pulled two cans out of the fridge and went to prepare the TV. Once he heard the ding of the microwave, his palms began to sweat. Marie walked in and flopped down on the couch next to him, their thighs barely touching. This is your only chance, Edd thought. Don't screw it up. As the movie began and started to get interesting, Edd wrapped an arm around Marie. She leaned into him without taking her eyes off the screen. Edd grinned to himself. He didn't screw it up.

X

"Wow..." Marie looked up at Edd. "That movie was just amazing."

Edd smiled. "I'm glad you liked it, Marie."

Marie looked at Edd's hand currently resting on her shoulder. Edd floundered and immediately removed it.

"No," she said quietly as she took his hand and laid it on her waist. "I didn't mean for you to stop. It was just...nice."

"Oh," Edd blushed profusely. He nervously began making small circles with his fingers on Marie's waist.

With a surge of courage, Marie rested her forehead on Edd's, bringing their faces in extremely close contact. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, and as though moved by an unseen force, their lips were brought together.

It was over as soon as it began. The too awkward teens looked at each other, embarrassed, and soon began laughing at themselves.

"Let's try that again," Marie smiled, and once again brought their lips together.

It was awkward. It was sloppy. But it was them.

X

It was the one month anniversary of when they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. Marie and Edd were going out to have dinner together after they finished in the library.

Edd was squatting to place a book on the bottom shelf, and when he stood back up, Marie was in front of him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for fixing me," she whispered.

Edd only replied by kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that?
> 
> It's a start, it'll get more complicated from here. This is just sort of a prologue kind of thing. There will be...drama! D:
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think! :D
> 
> [These notes are the original A.N. from FF.net]


End file.
